Strip lighting such as LED lighting and other low voltage light sources have been incorporated into suspension systems of a grid network of a ceiling panel suspension system. In one arrangement the strip light assembly is an LED strip light with the light housing being an actual cross member of a T bar grid system. With this system strip lighting can be provided at any of the cross members of a ceiling grid system however the strip light is installed as part of the actual grid system. This is in contrast to the well accepted practice of ceiling grid systems being installed by a first group of contractors and lighting associated with the ceiling system is installed by electricians either before the grid system is installed, after the grid system is installed, or as the grid system is being installed.
By having the strip light part of the actual ceiling grid system, difficulties can be encountered, particularly on large commercial projects where different union groups are represented. In addition, it is desirable to have the ceiling grid system as a single contract separate and apart from the lighting contract.
It has also been proposed to merely provide strip lighting which is directly suspended below the grid members at a desired position after the grid system is installed. This type of arrangement often requires modification of the panels, and access to the area above the finished ceiling may be more difficult.
The present invention provides an alternative to these practices and allows the installation of the ceiling grid system to be completed in a manner that strip lighting can be provided at predetermined locations after the grid network has been installed.